


Meet the Parents

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: After everything they have been through at SHIELD, Fitz and Jemma are excited to start a life of their own with their daughter Alya. But first, there are a few people they need to see and a whole lot of explaining they need to do.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AU August 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the incredible @agentofship who is an absolute gift of a human being. Enjoy!

Fitz’s hands fidgeted on the wheel as his eyes stared directly ahead at the road before him. While trying to focus on successfully driving the car, his mind continued to wander as he pieced together the script of what he was going to say. How were they possibly going to explain it all? He was close to being completely overwhelmed by the thought when Jemma placed a cold but gentle hand on the back of his neck. Her thumb swiped back and forth like a windshield wiper before playfully stroking the shell of his ear.

“It’s going to be great,” she said with a soft smile.

Breaking away from his script writing and returning to the cabin of their car, he glanced quickly at his wife, the warmth of her eyes settling his stomach. 

“I know. I’m just--just nervous,” he said. 

“Me too,” she said, her finger still tracing his ear. Their mutual nervousness along with her touch helped calm him even more and he took a deep, steadying breath. She moved her hand to his neck once more before placing her arm around the back of his seat, turning to look towards the back of the car. There sat their daughter, Alya, kicking her feet and taking in the rolling hills outside her window. 

“You excited to meet Grandma, Grandpa, and Nana, sweet girl?” Jemma asked, reaching to tickle Alya’s foot. 

Their daughter giggled happily, kicking her feet faster against her car seat as she clutched tighter to her toy monkey. 

“They’re going to be so excited to meet you,” Fitz said. He looked at his daughter through the mirror. If the look in Jemma’s eyes had calmed his nerves, the way his daughter beamed back at him evaporated them completely. She was as bright and dazzling as starlight. 

“Do you think they’ll like my stories?” Alya asked, “I’d like to tell them lots and lots of stories.”

“I bet they’ll love all your stories,” Fitz said. He certainly couldn’t get enough of them. He also bet that his mum and Jemma’s parents would be excited to hear a story not only from their granddaughter but their own children as well. Like where their kids had been all this time, when they had gotten married, and how their amazing granddaughter had come to be. It would definitely be a day of storytelling for the Fitz-Simmons family, but stories they were glad they would finally get to share. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies


End file.
